


The White Picket Fence

by pjpuddle



Category: The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Angst, Domestic Violence, M/M, Revenge, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 18:13:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4845422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pjpuddle/pseuds/pjpuddle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh how he hated them, in his first burning anger he had wanted to wipe first them, then the whole planet from existence; but he had plenty of time to dwell on his mistakes and his anger had turned to a cold, calm rage. It would be too easy to kill them, they had to suffer first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The White Picket Fence

**Author's Note:**

> Hi All  
> This is loosely connected to my previous story Easily Replaceable. But you don't' need to have read that to understand this.
> 
> As previously, I apologise in advance for my poor grammar.  
> I am not a writer but I would like to share some of my ideas be they good or bad in story form. 
> 
> I love the Clint/ Coulson Dynamic and ignore most of cannon events following on from the first film to achieve this
> 
> Marvel own these characters, I am only borrowing them and do not intend to make any money form this and I will return mostly unharmed

He watched as The Avengers had arrived full of bravado and cockiness that they could handle the latest robotic army to hit Manhattan. What were a few flying rabbits to them after all. They had beaten all manner of automated creatures, he pondered, what was it with Earth super villains and their obsession with making robots that looked with animals, what was wrong with robots that looked like… well robots.

He had no doubts, however, that they would quickly dispose of all the latest threats; after all they had vanquished the Chitauri… hmm.

Oh how he hated them, in his first burning anger he had wanted to wipe first them, then the whole planet from existence; but he had plenty of time to dwell on his mistakes and his anger had turned to a cold, calm rage. It would be too easy to kill them, they had to suffer first.

He watched as Iron Man… what a ridiculous name, the suit wasn’t even made of iron flew through the sky’s shooting the rabbits from the sky. He’d love to blast a hole right through him, but no he had more important targets in mind and his methods were, oh so much subtler. No quick kill, he wanted to see them suffer and they would; when the two he hated the most went down then they would bring the whole team down, because if all went to plan the rest would never survive the guilt of letting it happen.

He dragged his thoughts back to the scene in front of him. The Hulk was smashing rabbits between his giant fists, Captain America protecting the pathetic humans as usual. The Widow shooting the rabbits out of the sky, as was he- the betrayer.

But they were not his interest. At the end of the street Shield armoured units were helping Captain America move the humans and there stood by one of the vehicles was his target.

He stood there phone to his ear, looking like he was not stood in front of giant flying rabbits shooting lasers, with brickwork, hitting, clattering and banging yards from where he stood. Calm, in control, but then everything depended on that.

As he watched a young woman fell to the floor a few feet from where he stood. She was bruised and bleeding and couldn’t seem to get to her feet. Of course he rushed over pulling her up and putting an arm around her pulled her from the path of the advancing rabbit whilst shooting it with his other arm. The brave hero…

He helped her across the rubble strewn roads and went to hand her off to a medic, but as he did so she reached up placing on arm around his neck to pull him closer and placed a quick kiss on his cheek. He could see the words being exchanged and the blush staining his cheeks before he turned away and back into the fray.

He had to admit he was brave and yes, oh so honourable. He couldn’t help but chuckle at his own humour.

It was going to be so delicious.

With a last glance at the rest of the avengers, lingering on the lone figure standing high above then, he turned and left.

It had gone perfectly….

**Author's Note:**

> Any comments gratefully received


End file.
